


A WilSon Birthday Surprise

by wilsonxlovers



Category: Days of Our Lives, WilSon - Fandom, Will and Sonny - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilsonxlovers/pseuds/wilsonxlovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny's birthday has arrived and Will is trying to surprise him this year. Sonny has never been one that has been easily surprised, but Will seems to have caught him completely off his guard when it comes to his gift. Will starts by leaving Sonny a note that helps him in finding out what his gift is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A WilSon Birthday Surprise

[](http://s108.photobucket.com/user/Aintawerd02/media/971286_10151666588576972_31936607_n_zpsdc4892f2-1_zpsc9934c53.jpg.html)  
Thanks to RoxyGirl24 for the artwork! 

  


Chapter 1  
(Will’s POV)

**SONNY:** Oh come onnnnn. Can’t you at least give me a hint?

_I can’t help but chuckle a little bit at how adorable he is when he begs. He’s so caught up in finding out what I have planned for his birthday._

**WILL:** Absolutely not! It’s not very often that I get to surprise you, so you’re just going to have be patient and wait for it.

_I again can’t help but laugh a little when he begins to do that pouting thing with his mouth. It’s similar to what a toddler does when they don’t get their way with something. It has been taking everything in me to not ruin this surprise I have for him. And I’ll be damn if I’m going to ruin it now._

**SONNY:** But…But…But!

**WILL:** Why yes, your butt does look very nice today in fact.

_I casually wink at him after making that smart ass comment and he rolls his eyes in suspense. You can tell that this little secret is killing him._

**SONNY:** Ha, ha. Very funny, William

_I shrug my shoulders slightly._

**WILL:** What can I say? I’m a funny guy you know. Now you sir need to be getting off to work so I can finish taking care of a few things. What kind of example would you set for the other employees if you were late, hmm?

_I take his hand and pick up his keys and phone while walking him to the door. I love this man so much, but right now I want him to be out of my hair, at least for a few hours so I can finalize everything that needs to be done._

**SONNY:** Alright, alright. I’m off to work. But I’m keeping my eye on you, Horton. I’ve normally been able to crack you every time you’ve tried surprising me, but you’re really not letting up this time.

_I can’t help but smirk at that comment. He’s right; I won’t let up this time._

**WILL:** And don’t expect me to crack either. Now go and have a nice day sweetie!  
 _I lean in and give him a quick peck on the lips. He smiles and rolls his eyes again before turning and closing the door. PERFECT! He has no idea what is in store for him when he arrives at work today. I proceed to fall back onto the bed in his apartment and smile while looking up at the ceiling._

**WILL:** Sonny is going to absolutely love this one!

\-----------------  
(Sonny’s POV)

_\- I can’t place even the slightest finger on what that boy is planning. It’s normally quite difficult to surprise me. I’ve always been able to sense when someone is doing something for me and figure it out before it actually happens. It’s never taken the fun out of anything that’s been done for me, but I guess I’m just a little hard to surprise. My mom always said I had a knack for putting the pieces together and solving things, and that I should work for CSI. Nah, too many crimes and blood. Not my scene. -_

_As I walk into the coffee house, I set my keys on the counter, start up a few of the coffee machines to get some hot coffee going and head towards my office. I open the door and flip on the light switch and notice something sitting on my desk._

**SONNY:** What is this?

_I walk over to the desk and pick up the card that’s been propped up in front of my datebook. Confused, I open it and begin to read the note inside:_

**_“Sonny, let’s say this is the very beginning of what I hope will be the best birthday you’ve ever had in your life. As cheesy as this may seem, I have a small scavenger hunt for you. You’ll pick up a few things along the way that will lead you to your gift I got for you. Don’t ask questions - just follow the instructions and enjoy your day! You’ll find the first hint to your gift below. - Love Will xoxo_ **

_\- I can’t help but smile this ridiculous smile while reading this note. What is he thinking?! But I guess I should do what his instructions ask and not question it. So I look down to read the first thing written. -_

**_“It’s a beautiful and ‘Sonny’ day outside. You’ll find your second clue somewhere in Horton Town Square with someone who sells something that makes people smile. Good luck!”_ **

**SONNY:** Something that makes people smile? That says a lot!

_I place the card in my back pocket and instantly think that today is going to be a short day at work. Whatever WIll has planned, it sure sounds like it’s going to be fun and I wanted to get started on it right away. I pull out my cell phone and text Will._

**S:** “Alright, Will. I’ll play your little game. It better be worth it!”

(((((((((())))))))))

**W:** “Trust me, you’re going to love it!”

**To be continued...**


	2. A WilSon Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny's birthday has arrived and Will is trying to surprise him this year. Sonny has never been one that has been easily surprised, but Will seems to have caught him completely off his guard when it comes to his gift. 
> 
> In this chapter, Sonny uses his first clue to find the first part of his gift. He heads over to Horton Town Square and finds something that makes him a little emotional. But that's not all! Will has even more in store for his wonderful boyfriend. Where will he be heading now?

[](http://s108.photobucket.com/user/Aintawerd02/media/971286_10151666588576972_31936607_n_zpsdc4892f2-1_zpsc9934c53.jpg.html)  
Thanks to RoxyGirl24 for the artwork! 

  
Chapter 2  
(Sonny’s POV)

_I keep eyeing the clock, hoping that somehow the time will go by faster. The day is almost over and it feels like the last few minutes are ticking away ever so slowly. I can’t help but be nervous and excited over what Will has me doing today. I have to find someone in Horton Town Square that sells something that makes people happy. What in the hell could that possibly be?!_

_I fiddle with a few things around the coffee shop in hopes that it will make the minute hand on the clock tick a little faster._

**CHAD** : Sonny, are you alright?

 **SONNY** : … What? Yeah, I’m perfectly fine. Why do you ask?

 **CHAD** : Maybe it’s because it’s your birthday, and you’ve been quiet all day! Plus, you’ve been staring at the clock for the past few hours of your shift. Do you have to be somewhere after work?

_I can’t help but think to myself that Chad knows better than to ask a dumb question like that. He’s pretty smart, and not many things get past him these days. He knows I have some sort of plans, but he’s acting like he doesn’t know in order to get an answer from me._

**SONNY** : You know, I might. I’m sorry man, Will just left me a note this morning telling me I needed to head over to Horton Town Square after work for something about my birthday present. I have no clue what he’s even planning.

_He gives me this strange look before he continues._

**CHAD** : Then what are you still doing here?? It’s a slow day, I think I can handle closing up the shop for you so you and your mannnn can do whatever it is you’re doing. Wouldn’t want to keep him waiting right?

_I can’t help but smile and let out a laugh at Chad’s remarks. It’s great how supportive he’s been after everything that happened between him, Will and I in the past._

**SONNY** : You know what, I think I WILL take you up on that offer actually! I’m just really curious to figure out what this is all about. You sure you’ve got everything taken care of?

 **CHAD** : Yeah everything is fine! Go enjoy your birthday with your boyfriend, okay?

_I smile and give him a quick hug and a pat on the back before I rush off to my office to get my things. As I run over to my desk, I grab my phone, keys and the card Will left me. I read it over once more to make sure what’s written is clear in my head:_

**_“It’s a beautiful and ‘Sonny’ day outside. You’ll find your second clue somewhere in Horton Town Square with someone who sells something that makes people smile. Good luck!”_ **

_I quickly grab my phone and open up a new text message to Will._

**S** : I’m just leaving work now. Game on, Horton. ;)

\---------------------  
(Will’s POV)

_The level of exhaustion that I feel right now is unbelievable. I’ve been scrambling to make sure that Sonny’s surprise is nothing short of perfect for when he gets to his gift. I can only hope now that when it happens that he will actually like it._

(((((((()))))))))

_I walk over to my phone vibrating on the counter and see that the text is from him._

**S** : I’m just leaving work now. Game on, Horton. ;)

_Yes! He’s leaving work! Luckily he stayed longer than I thought he might. I figured that he may end up trying to sneak out earlier after reading the note that I left him this morning. But he almost worked his entire shift which gave me enough time to sort the last final details without him catching on to what I was doing._

**W** : Good luck, and no cheating! I’ll see you later, sexy birthday boy. ;) xo

_I like to tease him a bit by saying things like that. If it’s one thing I’ve found out about my boyfriend, it’s that he finds it hot when I say that he is sexy. It turns him on a bit. So every once in awhile I will throw it in at the end of our phone calls or text messages, just to rile him up. His reaction is always the best and never disappoints._

_I press the home button on my phone, tap the phone icon and dial a number. ___

__**RING - RING - RING**_ _

__**WILL** : Hi! Yes, this is William Horton and I’m calling to confirm that everything that I requested has gone through for this evening?….Yes that sounds perfect! I really appreciate all your help with this....Yes it sounds like it will work out great. Thank you so much!_ _

___On that final note, Sonny’s gift is ready for him to find it. I hang up my phone, grab my keys and get ready to head out the door._ _ _

__**WILL** : Let’s see just how good of a detective you really are, Sonny._ _

__\--------------------  
(Sonny’s POV)_ _

___I can’t help but notice how beautiful of a day it really is as I walk into Horton Town Square. Everyone is out enjoying the day, so naturally it’s packed. Great! This will make figuring this thing out even easier, right?_ _ _

__**SONNY** : I don’t even know where to start._ _

___I begin looking for this mysterious person who sells “happy things” that supposedly has something to do with my gift. What in the hell is happy? I’ve never been more confused until this moment. That is, until I glance over at the flower shop in the corner. Could this be what Will was talking about?_ _ _

___It was the best shot I had in regards to his clue, so I walk up to the front of the shop and begin to browse, anxiously looking to find whatever it is I was looking for. While I was looking, a man who looks like the owner of the shop walks up to me._ _ _

__**OWNER** : Are you Mr. Kiriakis perhaps? I’ve been expecting you to stop by._ _

___I’ve never seen this man before in my life. He must be who Will was talking about. How else would he know who I was?_ _ _

__**SONNY** : Yes, my name is Sonny Kiriakis. I’m not really sure what I’m looking for, but I’ve heard that you could possibly help._ _

__**OWNER** : Well you’re absolutely right. Wait right here for a moment please._ _

___He walks back inside of the shop as I stand out on the street corner. Did Will buy me flowers or something?_ _ _

___Sure enough, the owner walks out of the store with most beautiful bouquet of red roses that I have seen in a long time. He sets them over on the table next to where I’m standing so that I can take a look and admire just how beautiful they really are._ _ _

__**SONNY** : WOW!! Are these really for me?!_ _

__**OWNER** : The young man that ordered these was very adamant about buying the most full and beautiful roses I had available in the shop. He also insisted that I give these both to you as well._ _

___He pulls out a card and what looks like a small book from behind his back and hands them to me. I look at the cover of the beautiful blue book to which reads:_ _ _

__The Will & Sonny Story_ _

___As I flip through the pages, I notice some of my favorite photos of Will & I. All the photos are in chronological order, starting with the beginning of our friendship. Each photo is accompanied with written inscriptions of the memories that go along with them. I can’t help but tear up as I flip through the pages and read about some our fondest memories._ _ _

___I keep flipping through to the end of the book, and notice that the very back page has been ripped out. I wonder if maybe he purchased the book without knowing this had happened. Or maybe even he had something there he thought didn’t belong and decided to rip it out at the last minute._ _ _

___But for whatever reason that may be, the book is still absolutely adorable. As soon as I saw the front cover, I was smiling from ear-to-ear. But then I remember the card that the owner handed me with the book. I turn the envelope around, pull out the note inside and begin to read it out loud._ _ _

__**SONNY** : ** _“Congratulations! You’ve found part 1 of your gift. I hope you enjoy these flowers. I had it set in my mind only to get the most beautiful flowers that were in the shop. They needed to match the most beautiful guy that I’ve ever known, so it was a simple choice that these roses were perfect.”_**_ _

__I look over at the roses again with misty eyes. He is beyond sweet right now! I can’t believe he’s doing all this!_ _

__I continue reading the rest of the card._ _

_**SONNY** : ** _“I also hope that you liked the book that I made. It’s filled with my fondest memories of us as I can recall them. I will cherish them always, just as I cherish you. But you’re not done yet sir! This is just the beginning. It’s time for your next clue. Are you ready?”_**_

_The level of emotions rushing through my veins have my hands shaking. What could be next? This was already perfect enough! And so I read the next clue._

**_“Only the best for the sweetest guy that I’ve ever known. You’ll find your next clue somewhere where sweets are anything but scarce. There, you will find your next clue and another birthday treat. Love, Will. xoxo”_ **

_As I read this next clue, I automatically know where I need to go. Here in town, we have a chocolate shop that I absolutely adore. And Will knows this too. I better start heading that way because it’s quickly becoming evening and I want to finish this soon so I can see him._

_I grab my phone and text him again._

**S** : “Found #1! That would have been enough! But now I’m off to find #2! Oh, and have I ever told you that you’re the sweetest? <3”

**To be continued...**


	3. A WilSon Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny makes his way over to his favorite chocolate store where he thinks Will's clue has led him next. Once he gets there, he notices a good friend of his working in the shop who then proceeds to give him a delicious treat and something else that Sonny isn't expecting.

 

 

[](http://s108.photobucket.com/user/Aintawerd02/media/971286_10151666588576972_31936607_n_zpsdc4892f2-1_zpsc9934c53.jpg.html)  
Thanks to RoxyGirl24 for the artwork!

 

Chapter 3

(Sonny’s POV)

 

_This boy really knows how to send a guy on a wild goose chase doesn’t he? But it wasn’t hard to figure out that my favorite chocolate store in town was the next stop. I was 100% completely sure that is where the clue was taking me. Will was very keen to paying attention to details, and he knows that I love stopping by anytime we pass to pick up a delicate treat for myself. Everything he is doing today has been so romantic, I can’t believe that he went through all this trouble. But I can honestly say, that it’s been the sweetest thing that has ever been done for me._

 

_I walk around the corner and see the little chocolate store across the street. It’s getting to be pretty late in the afternoon, the sun will be starting to set in several hours. I can’t help but wonder how many more clues there are, and where the hell my boyfriend is during all this searching I’m doing. As I look up from the small piece of paper in my hands with the last clue, I notice a familiar face inside of the chocolate store._

 

_Her name is Roxanne, but she has said that she likes me to call her Roxy. I’ve come to know her quite well from visiting the store so often. She works for the owner, but in my opinion, she should BE the owner. She’s always in such a great mood and so personal with her customers. We’ve built a pretty good relationship, and thus we kind of act up a few times. Always in good fun, but she probably doesn’t act that way with other customers. I walk into the front door and she turns around to face me from behind the counter and a smile instantly lights both our faces._

 

 **ROXY** : Well if it isn’t the cutest boy in town dropping by. How’s one of my favorite boys doing today?

 

 **SONNY** : Haha, Hi Roxy. It’s been far too long since I’ve dropped by and seen you.

 

_She squints her eyes and puts one hand on her hip. She’s obviously thinking the same thing._

 

 **ROXY** : You think?! I’ve been so lonely not seeing you in here. You really are abusing me you know.

 

_We both laugh and spend a few moments catching up and making sure everything is okay with one another. And then she asks me the question._

 

 **ROXY** : So Sonny, what are you REALLY here for? Unless you’re really here to sweep me off my feet and out the door of this place. Because if that’s the case, you can start at anytime!

 

_I laugh at that remark. To explain Roxy’s humor, she’s very blunt and also very flirtatious. She knows damn well that I’m gay and also that I am taken, but that doesn’t stop her from flirting with me every time I come in. Especially when it comes to Will. Roxy has this infatuation with Will like no other phenomenon. Which I can’t really blame her for. I mean, anyone who has seen Will should know exactly what I’m talking about. He’s gorgeous! But I know she’s just having a little fun and not really trying to steal him, so I always find it so entertaining when we both stop by._

 

 **SONNY** : To be honest Roxy, I was hoping that you can possibly help me with something. Will has me going on this “scavenger hunt” thing for my birthday.

 

_She turns her head to the side and her eyes open real wide._

 

 **ROXY** : Whattt? How romantic! When is he gonna do something like that for me?

 

 **SONNY** : Haha, it is really cute actually. But I think this is my next stop, and that’s why I’m here.

 

_I hand her the last clue and she reads it over. As she’s reading, I can see her smile growing bigger and bigger. She has to be thinking how incredibly cheesy and cute this is. I am pretty sure this smile she has on her face has been the same one on mine for the past hour._

 

 **ROXY** : Awe, that is so adorable Sonny baby! Well, I might as well just stop pretending that I don’t know anything because that sure as hell isn’t true.

 

_She smiles and gives me a quick wink before turning around and reaching underneath one of the counters._

 

 **SONNY** : I knew it! I just knew that you would have something to do with this when I read that last clue.

 

_I hear her laugh from behind the counter and I can tell that she’s really enjoying this. As she comes up from behind the counter, she places a medium sized bag on the counter. It was my favorite shade of blue with a heart shaped piece of paper attached on the outside._

 

 **ROXY** : You know I was SO disappointed when he came in with this bag and asked for a few things. I even asked him when he came in if the presents were for me, and when he said it was for you, I was majorly upset. But I guess I can’t blame him too much.

 

 **SONNY** : Roxy! You’re so bad you know that right!

 

 **ROXY** : Yeah, I know. But I can’t help it. I have two of the most beautiful boys walking into the shop and I can’t have either one of them. But I can in my dreams right?

 

_I can’t help but laugh while she gives me another wink. She is just too much. I always love talking to her when I’m feeling down because she can always make me laugh when it’s practically impossible. But now on to the gift. Lets see what is inside this bag._

 

_I open the heart shaped note on the outside and read the inscription written inside aloud so that Roxy can hear what it says:_

 

_**“Congratulations again! I bet this was the easiest clue for you yet. I knew that you would find this gift quickly. That is, if Roxy lets you have it! She kept trying to insist that I brought it for her and that it was a great start to our new relationship.”** _

 

_Roxy and I both start laughing as I read this. This sounds just like her. I look up and she just shrugs her shoulders._

 

 **ROXY** : I said I can dream right?!

 

 **SONNY** : Keep dreaming honey. ;)

 

_I continue reading the note:_

 

**_“You are almost to the end, Son. I hope that you’ve enjoyed the journey. But it’s not over just yet. You’ll find your second to last clue inside of this bag, along with a few other things. Check it out, and I’ll see you soon. Love, Will. xoxo”_ **

 

_Okay so I’m getting closer, that’s a good thing. And he said “See you soon.” I sure hope that’s true, because I’m going to give him the biggest hug and kiss he’s gotten in a long time for doing all of this. But now I’m really excited to find out what is inside this bag!_

 

_I reach inside and grab the first item._

 

_The first thing inside the bag was one of my favorite things from this chocolate shop, and it was a huge foot long chocolate bar. They make these by hand here and they are so creamy and delicious. I couldn’t tell you how many times I’ve stopped by to purchase one of these things._

 

_I look up at Roxy who obviously must have sold him some of these things._

 

 **ROXY** : We both know how much you love your chocolate, baby. But keep going! There should be something else inside there!

 

_Again, I reach back into the bag and feel around for the next thing. Once I get a grip on what feels like a plastic case, I pull it out of the bag. It’s a half dozen mixture of white and dark chocolate strawberries with a blue bow tied on top._

 

_With this dumb smile, I again look up at Roxy who just replies with a wink. I can only imagine what’s going on in her head right now. Something completely dirty, I just know it._

 

 **SONNY** : Don’t. Say. Anything. Roxanne.

 

_She just looks at me and lets out a slight giggle. As I pick the bag up off the counter, I feel that there might be one more thing inside. With a puzzled look, I reach inside and what I get a glimpse of instantly makes my face turn red._

 

_Roxy looks at me confused._

 

 **ROXY** : Is there something else? Let me see!

 

_I pull the bag away from her as she tries to reach for it to see what else is in the bag. But my efforts are no good, as she reaches around the other side of the counter and snatches the bag from my hands._

 

 **SONNY** : Hey! Give that back please! Don’t open it.

 

 **ROXY** : Oh come on, Sonny. Grow up a little. What is it?

 

_As she looks into the bag, I can see the expression on her face instantly change and a smirk comes across her lips. She slowly raises her hand out of the bag with a medium sized bottle of chocolate flavored lubricant that has a note attached. She reads it out loud once she notices her name on it._

 

_**“No, Roxy. This is not yours. Maybe next time. ;) - Will”** _

 

_She looks up at me with her smirk still firmly in place as my eyes are glued to the floor where they have been for the past minute or two._

 

 **ROXY** : Such a shame this isn’t for me though! I was really looking forward to licking this off of his hot, muscular body.

 

_She opens the bottle and puts a small drop of the lubricant on her finger and licks it off. Her eyes close for a moment as she enjoys the taste of the chocolate flavor. It must be good._

 

 **ROXY** : But by the looks of it, it’s gonna be a great birthday indeed.

 

 **SONNY** : Give that back! You’re still a mess!

 

 **ROXY** : Oh don’t be so embarrassed you! This is HOT! Like ridiculously hot, you know?! Just imagine if he tasted delicious before, now he’s really going to be a treat! Ooh, I need a fan in here!

 

_I know she’s right. And this is actually quite a turn on that he wants to use this with me. OMG! Are we going to use this tonight?! What else is going to happen?! I remember that there was supposed to be another clue and turn the bag upside down. A note falls from the bottom of the bag. It says:_

 

_**“Meet me in the courtyard just outside of town, where you can watch the sunset by the garden. I’ll be waiting for you there. Hurry up!”** _

 

 **SONNY** : I gotta go, Roxy! It was nice seeing you again. But please, keep THIS between us.

 

_As I motion to the bottle from earlier. She crosses her arms as I walk back towards the door._

 

 **ROXY** : It’s between us, Son. But you’re still one lucky bastard! Go get him though! Love you!

 

 **SONNY** : Love you too sweetheart! Thanks again!

 

_I bolt out of the chocolate store and head to the courtyard that isn’t far from here. It’s just right outside of town and sits next to a garden that many people visit in the evening to watch the sunset in the background. All I know, is that my boyfriend said he is going to be waiting there. And now, I can’t wait to find him and get him for what he just put me through. He is so going to get it._

  
**To be continued...**


	4. A WilSon Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny follows his final clue to the courtyard outside of town to meet up with his boyfriend, and what happens leaves him speechless.

 

 

[](http://s108.photobucket.com/user/Aintawerd02/media/971286_10151666588576972_31936607_n_zpsdc4892f2-1_zpsc9934c53.jpg.html)  
Thanks to RoxyGirl24 for the artwork!

Chapter 4  
(Sonny’s POV)

  _As I rushed over to the courtyard just outside of town to make it before sunset, I couldn’t help but think about everything that happened today. Will has surprised me with some really adorable gifts as well as one really naughty one. Oh he was SO going to get it with that last gift. Of course I’m only joking, but when I thought that he could never surprise me, he did the exact opposite and caught me completely off guard._

  _I began to pick up my pace as I ran across town, noticing that sunset is more than likely only half an hour away. This particular place is so beautiful in the evenings, and that’s why a lot of couples go there and sit in the swings while the breeze flows through their hair. It’s one of the most romantic spots in town, and since Will is trying to be “Mr. Romantic” himself, this truly would be the perfect place to end this little scavenger hunt._

  _Finally, I start to slow down as I get closer to the main entrance of the courtyard. And before you know it, my heart begins to race. I feel like the way a small child does when they are overly excited about something. It’s one of the reasons why I know in my heart that Will was the only one for me. No matter what we were doing, where we were or who we were hanging out with, every time that I looked at him I got this same feeling. I love it. It’s such an adrenaline rush for all the right reasons. And I never want it to fade away._

  _I come around the corner wall and walk into the courtyard. I’m feverishly looking around to find my boyfriend sitting or standing somewhere, and at first glance, I don’t see him. I make my way over to one of the swings alongside one of the courtyard walls and sit down. I grab my phone from my pocket and open up a new text message._

  ** _S:_ ** _Alright you, I’m here now. So where are you?_

  _My fingers and hands are shaking as I type the message and I hit send. I close my eyes and slide my phone back into my pocket as I lean my head backwards. I can easily say that after a day like today, I’m exhausted. But the constant heavy beating inside my chest tells me that it was one of the best days I’ve had in my entire life. Now I can really understand why they all say to live in the moment. It was almost saddening in a way because I really didn’t want it to end. I wanted this moment with me for life._

  _As I’m leaning back and taking a moment to breathe, I hear slight footsteps in the distance walking up beside the swing I’m sitting on. I open my eyes and begin turning to the side to see who it was passing by. And that’s when I noticed it was him standing there._

  **WILL:** Well good evening, Mr. Kiriakis. It’s such a pleasure finding you here.

  _I try my hardest to keep my jaw from completely hitting the ground. There he is. As my eyes gaze up and down the beautiful creature that is my boyfriend, I can’t help but stare in complete awe at how amazing he looks tonight._

  _He’s wearing a beautiful black tux, with a dark gray colored vest and a light blue tie that matches the color of his eyes. His hair must have been done for the occasion, because it was sleek, clean cut and styled adorably on top of his head. He smiles at me intently, knowing that I can’t take my eyes off of him until he breaks the silence._

  **WILL:** You know, my mother always said that if you keep your mouth open like that for an extended period of time, you might attract bugs.

  _I instantly try to shake myself back into reality and close my jaw. But I mean, can you really blame me? This is the HOTTEST I’ve ever seen Will. I’ve completely forgotten about the slight bit of embarrassment I felt from the naughty gift that he had put in the bag back at the chocolate shop. In fact, I was even contemplating ripping his clothes off right here and now._

  **SONNY:** I’m sorry, but it’s hard not to stare when you look like...well, that! You look amazing babe!

  _He smiles again with that adorable, beaming smile that I love and lets out a slight laugh._

  **WILL:** Well, seeing as it is a special occasion today, I felt the need to “Dress to impress” if you will.

  _I playfully roll my eyes at his comment._

  **SONNY:** Oh come on, Will. It’s only my birthday. It’s not like it’s a huge gala event or anything. 

  **WILL:** Well, it might not be a “gala” of sorts, but to me it’s one of the most important occasions that I can think of.

  _He takes my hand and brings it up to his lips and kisses it ever so softly. His blue eyes were staring deeply into my own. I can’t help but melt at his every move. Could this be anymore perfect?!_

  **WILL:** So. I’m curious to know what you thought of your gifts today. 

  _I instantly remember everything that happened over the day and reach over into my pocket to pull out the book that he made._

  **SONNY:** Well let’s see. First, there were flowers. The most beautiful ones I’ve ever seen.

  **WILL:** Just like you.

  _I can’t help but feel my face heating up from blushing. And I have a feeling it’s only going to continue getting redder as the night goes on._

  _I clear my throat._

  **SONNY:** Mmhmm. And with it was this really adorable book you made.

  _He looks at the book in my hand and smiles._

  **WILL:** Yeah, that took quite awhile to make. But it was worth every minute.

  _Okay, he’s becoming more adorable with every word. I can barely stand it!_

  **SONNY:** And then, you picked out all my favorite chocolate treats.

  _I give him a very sly look before continuing._

  **SONNY:** And one, that I wasn’t even aware that they made.

  _He laughs at the serious look on my face. Will knows that I can’t be mad at him for what he’s done today. So he is very aware that he is going to get away with it._

  **SONNY:** And now, here we are.

  _I look out across the courtyard beyond the fountain, watching the sun slowly make its way under the horizon. A warm breeze blows through and brushes gently across my cheek. It’s comforting and it’s in perfect time with how I’m feeling right now. I really am in love with this boy. More than words can even begin to describe. I turn back around once more to face him._

  **SONNY:** Watching this beautiful sunset with the single, most important person in my life. Who has done so much for me today, I can’t even put into words how I’m feeling other than that I feel extremely loved.

  _He smiles gently and reaches with both of his hands to take mine. I can’t help but blush when I look at his beautiful smile that’s beaming more than ever. I’ve fallen head over heels in love with this boy and everything about this moment feels just right._

  _Before I know it, the sun is almost completely behind the horizon and darkness is beginning to become of the courtyard._

  **WILL:** But there is just one more thing that I got you.

  _I slowly roll my eyes at him._

  **SONNY:** Will, you didn’t need to do all this. You’ve already soared above and beyond with everything today.

  _He looks down at his feet and I can see a small grin come across his face. He’s blushing. He looks back up at me and looks into my eyes for a few seconds before continuing._

  **WILL:** But I think you’ll _really_ like this one.

  _He turns around and looks over towards the center of the courtyard and waves to someone in the distance._

  **WILL:** Okay! It’s time!

  _Now I was completely confused. I’m looking around to see this mysterious person he’s talking to, but I can’t see anyone. What is he doing? Before I have time to even think about what is happening, I start to see beautiful strings of lights hanging from the trees that begin to light up the courtyard from above. They make their way from tree to tree, illuminating the pathway until they reach the covered pavilion in the center._

  _And that’s when I see who he was motioning to. It was a young man dressed very nicely and he was sitting at a grand piano. I go to look at Will to ask what was going on and as I turn around to face him,[I hear music start to play.](http://snd.sc/12uWW0J)  **( <\-- Right click the link, open in a new window, hit play then come back and read the story while it's playing.)**_

  _He takes my hand and nods in the direction of the piano. I haven’t had time to notice all the people in the park who were watching our every move. I was too focused on trying to absorb everything that is happening in the moment that was us, right now. Before I know it, we are standing under the lights and he gently brushes the side of my cheek with his palm. I smile a stupid little grin as I’m sure that my face is more than red from all the blushing right now. He smiles back and slowly wraps an arm around me and takes my hand in his and we start to dance._

  _As the man playing the piano begins to sing, I start to feel the tears building behind my eyes. I’m just so overcome with all the emotions of everything that is going on at this very moment. We’re swaying together in perfect motion. The warm touch of his body against mine was so comforting. He’s smiling back at me, knowing just how surprised I was with this extremely romantic gesture. It is the most romantic thing I could have ever imagined really. Almost like the things you only dream about would happen in your life. And I was living it for real. My boyfriend truly is my Prince Charming._

  _I can’t help but smile with misty eyes as I see the people around us awing at what is going on. Several of them are taking pictures and video, but I don’t mind. They are more than likely just admiring how lucky I am the one living in this moment._

  _From the corner of my eye I start to see a couple beside us that begin to dance as well. I turn to see them and am in complete shock at what I see._

  **SONNY:** Mom? Dad?

  _Both of my parents just smile at me and nod while they continue to dance. And before I know it, more people are starting to dance. Sami & EJ, Rafe and Kate, Chad & Abigail are here too. All of our friends and family are here. Those who were standing along the sides are also making their way to the courtyard and swaying with us._

  _Overwhelmed is probably not the best way to describe how I’m feeling when seeing everyone that starts dancing around us. Will is letting out little giggles at how surprised I am._

  **SONNY:** Everyone is here?

  **WILL:** Of course. This moment is even more special when you share it with those that mean most to you, so why not share it with our family?

  **SONNY:** Will… I…. I can’t believe that you really did all of this for me. I mean, a simple card and a kiss would have made my day but **_this_** is more than I could have asked for. I really feel like the luckiest guy in the world tonight.

  _He smiles and takes my hand above him and turns me slowly in a circle then pulls me back to his chest.  I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. I breathe in and smell the amazing cologne that he always wears. And as we continue dancing, I can’t help but think about what he said only moments ago. He said that we were sharing this moment with_ **_our_ ** _family._

  _I begin to pull away from him to look at his face once more and he immediately takes my hand and slowly kneels to the ground._

  **SONNY:** Oh my god.

  _I whispered quietly as I look into his eyes, is this really happening?! He smiles back at me and the pianist quietly plays an instrumental break and everyone is instantly silent._

  **WILL:**

 Sonny, I’m not sure that you have truly understood just how far my love for you goes. I don’t think that you’ve fully known the full extent of my emotions. But I’m hoping that after a day like today that you now know those things. I never want you to feel like you aren’t loved, because you are. I never want you to feel alone, because you aren’t. Just like the lights in these trees above us, you lit up my world from day one. You’ve been patient with me from the very beginning and without you; I wouldn’t be the man in front of you today. You are my heart & soul. You are the everlasting breath that keeps my heart beating and I never want to lose you. 

  _I keep my hand placed firmly over my mouth as tears are running down my face. I can see all of our family and the crowd watching. The butterflies in my stomach are going crazy and my heart is beating a million times a minute._

  **WILL:** So I have to ask, Jackson Steven Kiriakis.

  _He and I both smile at the fact that he’s using my full name. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the most beautiful ring that I’ve ever laid my eyes on. It’s pure silver gold with diamonds rounding the top and our initials are engraved. I’m gasping for air and finding it harder to breathe from the excitement. He holds it out in front of me and I can see his beautiful blue eyes awaiting an answer._

  **WILL:** Sonny, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband? Will you marry me?

  _I’m so choked up from hearing Will’s proposal, but I simply nod my head and smile behind the tears of joy._

  **SONNY:** Yes… A million times yes! I love you so much!

  _And instantaneously I throw my arms around him and hug him tighter than I ever have before. Only letting go a second later to welcome the best kiss I think we’ve ever had. It was quick, but his lips were soft and welcoming._

  _The crowd that had gathered around was applauding our new engagement and my heart was completely filled with so much love. I look down and Will takes my hand and slides the ring onto my finger, it fits perfectly. I can’t help but smile at seeing how beautiful it is and the fact that I’m now engaged to the most wonderful man on the face of the Earth._

  _How could this get any better?_

  ** _To Be Continued…_**

 

 

 


End file.
